Dragon Wars
by Americanchick
Summary: "Come here. There is someone I want you to meet." I rushed over to meet a young boy about my age with chocolate hair, and violet eyes, covered by glasses. "This is Roderich, your new dragon." Rated M for Smut PruAus, hints of GerIta. Also If you guys want I can make this a crossover of Eragon and eventual Mpreg polls for that!


_Hello! This is the new updated version of Dragon Wars, exact from my project with more detail (and explains the whole dragon business) and no fluff (yet) but there shall be! Please enjoy.  
_

_Review: _ _"Come here. There is someone I want you to meet." I rushed over to meet a young boy about my age with chocolate hair, and violet eyes, covered by glasses. "This is Roderich, your new dragon." Rated M for Smut PruAus, hints of GerIta._

_(Flashback) Journal date: January 18, 2011_

It was my tenth birthday, the day I get my dragon. I wonder what color my dragon was going to be. My father told me dragon skin was their eye color in human form. Will I get a male dragon like _Mutti_, or a female dragon like _Vati_? I was jumping around with excitement so much that _Mutti_ had to tickle me to tire me out.

"Gilbert." _Vati_ came home. I hope he has my dragon!

"_Ja vater?"_ I crossed my fingers.

"Come here. There is someone I want you to meet." Yes! It is my dragon! I sprinted to the door, nearly running into a pale boy, about my age with chocolate hair and violet eyes.

"Gilbert, this is Roderich, your new dragon."

My great-grandfather by thirteen times had found feral dragons in the forest in 1549. Back then dragons didn't live with humans, they ate and pillaged them. He had caught one of the dragons and gave it a name. The dragon, Celcia, jad begun to accept him, and change form. For centuries even before my great-grandfather, we knew dragons were a magical species. My great-grandfather came to see her change into human form. He wrote in his journal about her and his observations of being a feral dragon to trusting a human and change form. Our family blood-line has become dragon riders, our fathers going into the forest with feral dragons, and shows a picture of the child getting the dragon. The dragon chooses the rider, and will change into human form. My family and others like mine, have been getting our dragons on our tenth birthday, and have been hiding the magical, from the imaginative, non-magic humans.

"The dragon in form is a beautiful creature that can be a danger to those who do not believe. Hiding the beauty can save thousands of innocent lives." My great-grandfather wrote.

_~15 years later~_

It's been fifteen years since I met my dragon Roderich. I am now twenty-five, he being twenty-seven. He had gotten glasses to keep his face from looking "boring." Otherwise, we look much like we did as children, just taller.

"Gilbert, get your arse off the couch!" Roderich barked, clenching his fists trying not to over-react, "You're supposed to be going into town to see your father! Get up and dress decently!" I rolled my eyes at the brunette, staring into his violet orbs.

"I'm going to, geez you sound like _Mutti_." I did a back-flip landing gracefully onto the granite flooring, running up the stairs, to change into something a little nicer before the dragon would strangle me. I changed into black jeans and a black button-up shirt before going back down the stairs, not bothering about my un-tidy white hair. Roderich changed in a white suit, his hair neatly combed except for his cowlick. I knew better than to talk about it. He hated the stubborn piece of hair, and he told me it was because he was a dragon, but I had seen other dragons without cowlicks. But when I saw him in his true form I realized why he said that.

"Gilbert, stop staring that's rude." Roderich said, glaring at me.

"Sorry Specs, just imagining you as a dragon." I muttered looking down. He had two long horns on the top of his head, above his ears, and a horn on his snout that curved upwards, like his cowlick. His violet scales shined brilliantly in the sunlight, his bat-like wings showing blood vessels through the thin skin. His limbs had four "fingers" with beautiful white talons. His tail had two pieces of bone near the tip that curved inwards. Spines grew out of his back, between his wings, that were at least six inches long and were from his neck to his tail. His underbelly was a pure white.

"Wait here I'll change into my true form outside, I'll call you when I'm done," The dragon exited the house, soon calling in my mind, _'Come. I've changed and bring the saddle; I don't want you to fall off of me like last time.' _I groaned, grabbed the light, leather saddle designed for dragon riders, and walked outside. Roderich was sitting on the green grass, his tail moving slowly in time with the gentle breeze. He stared at me for a second before lying down to let me put on the saddle. I placed it on quickly, strapping it on his white underbelly before climbing on.

'_Are you ready?'_ he asked turning his head sideways to see me. I took a deep breath holding onto the spines in front of me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He took off with me clinging for dear life.

_~At Father's house~_

We stopped at the edge of the forest in the meadow that used to be our magic training arena. I looked away as Roderich changed back into a human. He hated to change form in front of me. He always saif=d it feels like changing clothes. I respect his privacy (A.N: OMG PRUSSIA You respect Austria's privacy?! OMG Who are you?!) and always look away when his going to change back. When I looked back; he was smiling, looking like he did at home.

"Heh, it still looks the same as it did when we were kids." He said, his gaze slowly moved around the meadow, memorizing its beauty.

"_Ja_, it does. It holds so many memories," I smiled, watching Roderich, "Come on we have to see _Vater_." I walked out of the meadow, down the trail to the edge of our home city. We walked to the house seeing my half-brother inside with his dragon, Feliciano. Great, practically my worst enemy. I rolled my eyes and put a grin on my face. Be happy for dad's sake. As we entered I ran over to Ludwig, slinging an arm around his broad shoulders.

"Keseseseseses~! _Hallo_ West! I see you still got your first dragon!"

"Veh~! Gillie, don't be mean to me!" I heard the Italian dragon say. He and Roderich were immigrating with their family here to Germany for the summer from Italy and Austria when our father met them. Roderich was talking to Aldric, our father.

"_Hallo bruder_. _Ja_ and I trained him. He's now one the best in Germany."

"Wanna take that as a battle? I trained Roddy and myself with magic and sword-fight." I stared into my blond brothers blue eyes. He looked at me in thought for a second before grinning.

"_Ja._ That sounds good."

_~Later in the meadow~_

We stood in the middle of the meadow our dragons in form behind us. The dragons' tail was swishing slowly behind him, his whip–like tip cracking the ground every once in a while. His scales were a golden amber, giving him a petrified glow. He had only two limbs with three "fingers" to each palm. His tail was sixty inches longer than his neck. His neck was two hundred thirty four inches long, his spines only being seven inches long. His wings were also bat-like, with five inch talons on the thumbs, made for climbing rocky hills.

'_Be ready to lose Feliciano. You won't be able to fight against me for very long.'_ Roderich snorted, giving a shot of his white-blue fire. I smirked, twirling the handle of my sword in my palm hearing the smaller lizard growl.

'_Sure I'm going to lose to you Roderich,'_ his mouth grimaced in a sneer, '_You may be bigger, but I have agility.' _They both launched themselves in the air attacking each other after gaining a certain altitude. Ludwig and I watched for a moment before attacking each other with the swords, ending quickly with my sword to his throat.

"You think you are better than me. But I am a pure-blood dragon rider you half-human. You are as ignorant as _them,_" I hissed, hearing Roderich come back with no scratches on him at all before turning into human again. I moved away, walking to my dragon. "Come on let's leave."

_Translations: (German)_

_Ja vater?- Yes father?_

_Ja-Yes or yeah_

_Hallo-Hello_

_Hallo bruder- Hello brother_


End file.
